


See

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She only does this when he's off-world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See

Elizabeth knows it is completely illogical, but she tries not to think about Ronon unless the team is off-world.

She doesn't feel this compunction about any of the others. Her other fantasy objects are never off-limits, including John, although these days her dreams about him come and go depending on her mood and his behavior. She hasn't worried about using him that way, not since the morning she caught him staring at her breasts and he blushed and she just knew that the next time he took a shower parts of her anatomy were going to be featured. It gave her a tiny thrill of triumph, that even with Teyla around, and even with their sometimes-combative working relationship, she wasn't completely invisible to him. She'd thought about him naked within about 24 hours of meeting him for the first time. It was only fair.

Carson's lovely hands had popped up in her mind as well. Radek's ass, which was far nicer than anyone but her seemed to realize. Even Lorne had appeared in the conga line of fictional partners in her dreams. People working in close proximity fantasized about each other. It was a fact of life and as long as it didn't hinder anyone's ability to work together, it was of no consequence.

Though her repeated fantasies about Stephen Caldwell kneeling before her, either next to her bed or while she was spread open on her own desk (it was a fantasy, after all) probably were less about stress relief and more Freudian, but Elizabeth had survived years on the international diplomatic circuit by not scrutinizing her own psyche too closely and she wasn't about to start now.

And she loved receiving oral sex. It was her favorite fantasy activity, too. Simon, it was true, had not been great at it, but he had incredibly skilled hands that more than made up for it. Carson, being also a doctor, might fall into the same category. Radek's ability to concentrate would serve him well in bed, she was sure. And she reasoned that John had to be good with his mouth; it would be a cruel joke of nature otherwise.

She had never censored her own inner fantasy life until now, but while merely thinking about Ronon was enough to get her hot these days, she lived with an irrational fear that somehow he would know. Despite showering, despite her better-than-average control over her expression and body language, he'd just know.

So often she couldn't tell what he was thinking, and it bothered her, because she couldn't predict his reactions. And sometimes, the way he looked at her, made her afraid he could see straight through her. It was unnerving, but it was also a turn-on, truth be told. One person in her world who wouldn't let her get away with hiding, someone from whom she couldn't conceal what she was feeling, or wanting.

Her fantasy about him rarely changed. She imagined him lying on his back, holding her in position over his face. The mere thought of his tongue, hot and probing her, made her wet. If she concentrated hard enough she could almost feel his beard tickling the outer curves of her lips, his thick hair gently chafing the insides of her thighs. Large, strong hands on her bare hips, teasing her skin with his thumbs while his tongue wound her through orgasm after orgasm. She knew his physical stamina was amazing. It was irresistible to consider how that would translate in bed.

He would eat her out until she was shaking and sweaty and completely out of her mind with pleasure and need. Then he would flip them over, spreading her open beneath him. Then he would take her. Hard, but steady, and sure, and rocking into her until the release was so overwhelming she had to scream.

She bit her own forearm to contain her cry, wishing it was him, knowing that even the loyal piece of plastic between her legs couldn't replicate the feeling of another body solid and warm within her. She craved his touch, wishing she could know how he would smell and sound in her bed. In the hazy aftermath of her orgasm, she knew the reason she wouldn't do this while Ronon was in the city. The others were her fantasies, with convenient faces and features slotted into the appropriate places. This, though, this wasn't a fantasy about sex. It was about Ronon, and she feared to indulge in this when he was anywhere nearby. Knowing it would be a full day before she saw him again gave her time to master herself first. Otherwise, he might see.

She might let him see.

She wanted to.


End file.
